Grim Jr.
"C'mon Minnie. It'll be fun! We can do this!" '' -Grim Jr. to Minimandy '''Grim Junior (a.k.a Junior)' is the main character of The Grim Tales From Down Below. He is the son of Grim and Mandy and the older brother of Minnie. Story He first was seen while he was with Minimandy down below. A Demon attacked them, and Spawn saved them. Junior then told Spawn that Minnie and he weren't always that close and she once looked different. Three days ago he went to Halloween Town to celebrate Halloween but when on the party Minnie took all the spotlight and he left. After playing fetch with Zero he got captured by Lock, Shock and Barrel. At Oogie's Manor they wanted him to be their "friend" and know about his parents so Grim Jr. told them their past story. Suddenly Oogie Boogie slammed him KO and wanted to open his skull to see his Reaper powers. Minnie then came to save him but Grim Jr. didn't wanted her to save him. Then Oogie Boogie summoned the Pumpkinator and killed Minnie. She gave her right eye to Grim Jr. who then suddenly ecountered Nergal in his mind who explained the Nergal Demons process when dying. When back Minnie got taken by Redeemer to Heaven. Grim Jr. them merged himself with the destroyed Pumpkinator and killed Lock, Shock, Barrel and Oogie. He went into the town while Jack, Mandy and Grim started to attack. Grim and Clockwork went inside the Demon Reaper and found Junior's soul and took it with them. But Clockwork instead took him to the Underworld. He encountered Fate there again and also a girl, they then encountered Jeff the Spider and left to his cave. There Junior encountered Minnie and the girls transformed into Mimi and Him also came. Eventually Fate took Minnie with him to heaven and Mimi took Jeff and Junior to Limbo. There Clockwork brought him back to Halloween Town. He there got eaten by the Demon Reaper along with Minnie but his inner Nergal helped him escape. Dark Danny used a giant ghost beam to destroy it and only the evil Grim Jr. was left. Minnie's spirit hugged him and he turned back to normal. At the castle he was playing Twister with Minnie until there was an intruder and they hurried to help. Mimi was the intruder, Junior tried to convince her but she instead trapped Grim Jr. on Minnie and went into the vault. They eventually were freed by Grim while Mandy gave Mimi the Horror's Hand and it showed her worst memory; when she was in the ruins of Megaville as a human. Afterwards, she let out a scream of sadness. Mandy removed Mimi's demonic side from her and concealed it. Mimi became weak, and Mandy ordered Pain to put her in the dungeon. But Junior stood up for Mimi, defining his mother. Mandy ordered him to move, in consquence, she beats him up. Even after, he still gave defiance. Mandy commented that she is impressed. She warns Junior if he wants a pet, he could of asked, and she will rip Mimi's head off if she catches her in her vault again. Grim Jr. was later seen laying Mimi in his bed. Junior was upset with himself for standing up to his own mother Mandy and then his demon powers started to enrage Grim Jr. by insulting his mother. While Grim Jr. was restraining his demon powers, Nergal came and talked to Junior about why he would go up against his mother because he wanted to protect Mimi and that its Junior's responsibility to take care of her and help protect her. When Grim Jr. and Nergal were talking Mimi hid under his bed. Junior tried to convince her to come out from under his bed and make her understand that he is trying to help her but, she ended up attacking him and his powers instead. Note: This character isn't conformed yet, so it isn't concidered canon! And it's most likely not going to be released either, since Afterbirth was a submission! A couple of years later in Afterbirth Junior has fully mastered his demon and reaper powers and is a professional bounty hunter. One day Junior returned back to Castle Evergrim to see his family when he discovers by his parents that Minnie has been kidnapped by Boogeyman. Grim Jr. goes to search for her going by several demons to ask where she is. They all said something about a basilican and asked Mimi for some help. Suddenly Daniela got kidnapped by Empheles who was along with Manny spying on Grim Jr. Mimi searched for Basilican sighting and discovered the residence of Boogeyman. He and Manny went to Boogeyman's castle when suddenly Manny got captured by Drax. Junior continued and broke into ther castle where he encountered Boogeyman who explained him that Minnie didn't want to go back and they are engaged by getting Minnie's other eye. Grim Jr. then had a fight with Minnie about this topic when suddenly Junior pulled out his eye and gave it to Boogeyman in exchange for his siblings. Minnie saw that Junior did care about her and grabbed the eye and put it back in herself. Minnie stabbed the other eye out off Boogeyman and became a Nergal again. The two fought Boogeyman and defeated him, after everyone had gathered they returned home. Relationships *Minniemandy (Jr.'s maternal half-sister) *Grim Sr. (Father) *Mandy (Mother) *Nergal Jr. (Uncle) *Nergal (Enemy and Great Uncle) *Jack Skellington (Uncle) *Sally (Aunt) *Zero (Friend) *Clockwork (Guide) *Redeemer (Ally) *Mimi (Love-interest) *Daniela Phantom (Half-sis) *Samara Morgan (First love-interst) Powers and Abilities While Grim Jr. hasn't display any abilities of a reaper yet besides what might be the most basic of taking a soul out of a body or putting it back in one. He has shown a number of Demonic abilities, however he can't control them without the help of Minnie, however in Afterbirth he has shown mastery of his Reaper abilities and Demonic abilities. He is able to live with detached limbs, this ability is shown when Mimi ripped his skull head off, along with his spine. This does seem to hurt him when someone cuts the demonic substance, though it quickly regenerates. His Demonic Abilities consists of: Nergal Demon Power (Formerly in the Future)-''' He can create powerful weapons and the ability to transform into a demonic form. He has shown the ability to create: wings, claws and a tail in the present time, while in the future he has learned to create a blaster, a flying surfboard and a drill. However later in Afterbirth Junior lost his demonic abilities, while Minnie regained hers, it is unknown if she will give her powers back to Junior.Although his Scythe had Nergal powers impling that Minnie Enached her brother's scthye so he can use the Nergal powers. 'Knowledge of the Nergal Language-' In Afterbirth he has shown the ability to communicate with his Demonic half. Appearance Grim Junior (much like his father Grim Reaper) is a skeleton, although his skull is in resemblance to his uncle Jack. Grim Junior wears a black sweater with a hoodie, sports shoe and fingerless gloves. Unlike his father and uncle, Junior has hair on his head and a right eye given by his sister Minnie. In his human form, Junior has skin and the small tuft of his brunette hair has grown to all the way to his head. His right eye is black, and his left eye is blue, and he still wearing his usual black attire. Personaility Though he is expected to become the new Reaper one day, as his father did before him, Junior couldn't care less. Instead, he wishes to have a normal life, possibly in the human world. This interest in mortals was kindled by his discovery of his father's diary, in which Grim had recorded all his adventures with Billy and Mandy. Grim Jr. only has his sister and his parents for company, as well as a few of his relatives on occasion. Grim Jr. has focused his time on activities like basketball, baseball, skateboarding, trading cards, and breakdancing, neglecting his studies as a result. Ms. Helga, the tutor his mother hired for her children, is displeased with this. Grim Jr. is extremely jealous of his sister, Minnie, though he does care for her regardless.On Mimi Grim Jr. seems to blush around her and seems to like her even if she attacked him just to save jeff and he even defended her against his mother. Quotes '''GTFDB/GTWHAM: "I didn't ask for your help." "Oh crap.." "Hold it! Where's my sister?! Where's Minnie?!" "*gulp!* You do mean brotherly love, right?" "You know what? You're even worse than Oogie and Him combined!" -To Clockwork'' '"I'll let you sleep in my bed tonight." -To Minnie in "Pale Rider" '"Fly? Why fly when you can...RIDE LIKE THE WIND!" -To Minnie in "Pale Rider" '"What was I thinking?" -In "At Odds with Oneself" "I won't let anyone hurt Mimi. EVER!" - In "The Mitigator" "Mr. Nergal help me!" - To Nergal in "Territorial" '''GrIm Tales Afterbirth: "Minnie, you're not even here..." "Damn you mother. DAMN YOU BOTH!" "I mean what I said.." '"Scream this! Get the fuck off of her!" -To Boogeyman to save Minnie (GTAB) Trivia *If Grim and Mandy are the king and queen of the Underworld that makes Grim Jr. the first prince of the Underworld. *Junior is one year older than his sister Minnie. Gallery Promotion (Grim_Tales)_Grim_Junior.jpg|Grim Jr. Bad to the BONES!..jpg|Bad to the BONES!. Break it down yo!..jpg|BVreak it Down yo!. Mc Do.jpg|Mc Do. Happy_valentine_by_bleedman.jpg|I like her!. Grim_jr_orijinal_by_grimtalesreaper.jpg|Free sketch Grim_Shirt_Seiritized_by_Seiryuga.jpg|Yeah!. Curse_of_the_black_sheep_by_bleedman.jpg|The Black Sheep is Still Alive!. Appearance,Powers, Abilities & Weapons Human GrimJ..jpg|Human Break it down yo!..png|Break it down yo!. Demon_reaper_pumpkin.png|Pumpkinheaded Evil_demon.png|Heart & Soul Demonic hugs Grimjrdemon.jpg|Demonic powers!. Demon Jr..png|I control the Demon inside!. Grim_Jr_OWA.png|Second demon powers Demontalk.png|Nergal language: really secret language Weaponspawn.png|Weapons were ready!. Grimcreating.png|Creation: to create various weapons (also controllable via Minnie) Tentaclewrap.png|tentacle wrap!. Grim elder.jpg|Adult. Demonboard.png|Hoverboard yeah cowwaabangga!. Demondrill.png|Drill mode!. Demongun.png|Gun Wielding..... Fire!. Souldreaping.png|You've been Soul-reaped!. Energy_ball.jpg|Energy Ball... KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!................. BiM Mod Sprites Grim_jr_and_Mini_Mandy_sprites_by_Dan123.png|Grim Jr and Minnie Sprite for Battle in Megaville mod. Category:Grim Tales From Down Below Category:Grim Tales After Birth Category:Skeleton Category:Reaper